My Fair Lady
My Fair Lady is a musical based on George Bernard Shaw's Pygmalion, with book and lyrics by Alan Jay Lerner and music by Frederick Loewe. The story concerns Eliza Doolittle, a Cockney flower girl who takes speech lessons from professor Henry Higgins, a phoneticist, so that she may pass as a lady. The original Broadway, London and film versions all starred Rex Harrison. The musical's 1956 Broadway production was a momentous hit, setting a record for the longest run of any major musical theatre production in history. It was followed by a hit London production, a popular film version, and numerous revivals. It has been called "the perfect musical".1 Contents 1 Synopsis 2 Characters and original Broadway cast 3 Musical numbers 4 Background 5 Productions 5.1 Original Broadway production 5.2 Original London production 5.3 1970s revivals 5.4 1981 and 1993 Broadway revivals 5.5 2001 London revival; 2003 Hollywood Bowl production 5.6 Other major productions 6 Critical reception 7 Awards and nominations 7.1 Original Broadway production 7.2 1976 Broadway revival 7.3 1979 London revival 7.4 1981 Broadway revival 7.5 1993 Broadway revival 7.6 2001 London revival 8 Adaptations 8.1 1964 film 8.2 Planned film 9 See also 10 Notes 11 References 12 External links Synopsis Act I On a rainy night in Edwardian London, opera patrons are waiting under the arches of Covent Garden for cabs. Eliza Doolittle, a Cockney flower girl, runs into a young man called Freddy. She admonishes him for spilling her bunches of violets in the mud, but she cheers up after selling one to an older gentleman. She then flies into an angry outburst when a man copying down her speech is pointed out to her. The man explains that he studies phonetics and can identify anyone's origin by their accent. He laments Eliza's dreadful speech, asking why so many English people don't speak properly and explaining his theory that this is what truly separates social classes, rather than looks or money ("Why Can't the English?"). He declares that in six months he could turn Eliza into a lady by teaching her to speak properly. The older gentleman introduces himself as Colonel Pickering, a linguist who has studied Indian dialects. The phoneticist introduces himself as Henry Higgins, and, as they both have always wanted to meet each other, Higgins invites Pickering to stay at his home in London. He distractedly throws his change into Eliza's basket, and she and her friends wonder what it would be like to live a comfortable, proper life ("Wouldn't It Be Loverly?"). Eliza's father, Alfred P. Doolittle, and his drinking companions, Harry and Jamie, all dustmen, stop by the next morning. He is searching for money for a drink, and Eliza shares her profits with him ("With a Little Bit of Luck"). Pickering and Higgins are discussing vowels at Higgins's home when Mrs. Pearce, the housekeeper, informs Higgins that a young woman with a ghastly accent has come to see him. It is Eliza, who has come to take speech lessons so she can get a job as an assistant in a florist's shop. Pickering wagers that Higgins cannot make good on his claim and volunteers to pay for Eliza's lessons. An intensive makeover of Eliza's speech, manners and dress begins in preparation for her appearance at the Embassy Ball. Higgins sees himself as a kindhearted, patient man who cannot get along with women ("I'm an Ordinary Man"). To others he appears self-absorbed and misogynistic. Alfred Doolittle is informed that his daughter has been taken in by Professor Higgins, and considers that he might be able to make a little money from the situation ("With a Little Bit of Luck" Reprise). Doolittle arrives at Higgins's house the next morning, claiming that Higgins is compromising Eliza's virtue. Higgins is impressed by the man's natural gift for language and brazen lack of moral values. He and Doolittle agree that Eliza can continue to take lessons and live at Higgins's house if Higgins gives Doolittle five pounds for a spree. Higgins flippantly recommends Doolittle to an American millionaire who has written to Higgins seeking a lecturer on moral values. Meanwhile, Eliza endures speech tutoring, endlessly repeating phrases like "In Hertford, Hereford and Hampshire, hurricanes hardly ever happen” (initially, the only "h" she aspirates is in "hever") and "The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain" (to practice the "long a" phoneme). Frustrated, she dreams of different ways to kill Higgins, from sickness to drowning to a firing squad ("Just You Wait"). The servants lament the hard "work" Higgins does ("The Servants' Chorus"). Just as they give up, Eliza suddenly recites "The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain" in perfect upper-class style. Higgins, Eliza, and Pickering happily dance around Higgins's study ("The Rain in Spain"). Thereafter she speaks with impeccable received pronunciation. Mrs. Pearce, the housekeeper, insists that Eliza go to bed; she declares she is too excited to sleep ("I Could Have Danced All Night"). For her first public tryout, Higgins takes Eliza to his mother's box at Ascot Racecourse ("Ascot Gavotte"). Henry's mother reluctantly agrees to help Eliza make conversation, following Henry's advice that Eliza should stick to two subjects: the weather and everybody's health. Eliza makes a good impression at first with her polite manners but later shocks everyone with her vulgar Cockney attitudes and slang. She does, however, capture the heart of Freddy Eynsford-Hill, the young man she ran into in the opening scene. Freddy calls on Eliza that evening, but she refuses to see him. He declares that he will wait for her as long as necessary in the street outside Higgins's house ("On the Street Where You Live"). Eliza's final test requires her to pass as a lady at the Embassy Ball, and after weeks of preparation, she is ready. All the ladies and gentlemen at the ball admire her, and the Queen of Transylvania invites her to dance with her son, the prince ("Embassy Waltz"). Eliza then dances with Higgins. A rival and former student of Higgins, a Hungarian phonetician named Zoltan Karpathy, is employed by the hostess to discover Eliza's origins through her speech. Though Pickering and his mother caution him not to, Higgins allows Karpathy to dance with Eliza. Act II The event is revealed to have been a success, with Zoltan Karpathy having concluded that Eliza is "not only Hungarian, but of royal blood. She is a princess!" After the ball, Pickering flatters Higgins on his triumph, and Higgins expresses his pleasure that the experiment is now over ("You Did It"). The episode leaves Eliza feeling used and abandoned. Higgins completely ignores Eliza until he mislays his slippers. He asks her where they are, and she lashes out at him, leaving the clueless professor mystified by her ingratitude. When Eliza decides to leave Higgins, he insults her in frustration and storms off. Eliza cries as she prepares to leave ("Just You Wait" Reprise). She finds Freddy still waiting outside ("On the Street Where You Live" Reprise). He begins to tell her how much he loves her, but she cuts him off, telling him that she has heard enough words; if he really loves her, he should show it ("Show Me"). She and Freddy return to Covent Garden, where her friends do not recognize her with her newly refined bearing ("The Flower Market/Wouldn't It Be Loverly?" Reprise). By chance, her father is there as well, dressed in a fine suit. He explains that he received a surprise bequest of four thousand pounds a year from the American millionaire, which has raised him to middle-class respectability, and now must marry Eliza's "stepmother", the woman he has been living with for many years. Eliza sees that she no longer belongs in Covent Garden, and she and Freddy depart. Doolittle and his friends have one last spree before the wedding ("Get Me to the Church on Time"). Higgins awakens the next morning to find that, without Eliza, he has tea instead of coffee, and cannot find his own files. He wonders why she left after the triumph at the ball and concludes that men (especially himself) are far superior to women ("A Hymn to Him"). Pickering, becoming annoyed with Higgins, leaves to stay with his friend at the Home Office. Higgins seeks his mother's advice and finds Eliza having tea with her. Higgins's mother leaves Higgins and Eliza together. Eliza explains that Higgins has always treated her as a flower girl, but she learned to be a lady because Pickering treated her as one. Higgins claims he treated her the same way that Pickering did because both Higgins and Pickering treat all women alike. Eliza accuses him of wanting her only to fetch and carry for him, saying that she will marry Freddy because he loves her. She declares she no longer needs Higgins, saying she was foolish to think she did ("Without You"). Higgins is struck by Eliza's spirit and independence and wants her to stay with him, but she tells him that he will not see her again. As Higgins walks home, he realizes he's grown attached to Eliza ("I've Grown Accustomed to Her Face"). He cannot bring himself to confess that he loves her, and insists to himself that if she marries Freddy and then comes back to him, he will not accept her. But he finds it difficult to imagine being alone again. He reviews the recording he made of the morning Eliza first came to him for lessons. He hears his own harsh words: "She's so deliciously low! So horribly dirty!" Then the phonograph turns off, and a real voice speaks in a Cockney accent: "I washed me face an' 'ands before I come, I did". It is Eliza, standing in the doorway, tentatively returning to him. The musical ends on an ambiguous moment of possible reconciliation between teacher and pupil, as Higgins slouches and asks, "Eliza, where the devil are my slippers?" Characters and original Broadway cast The original cast of the Broadway stage production:2 Henry Higgins, a professor of phonetics – Rex Harrison Eliza Doolittle, a young Cockney flowerseller – Julie Andrews Alfred P. Doolittle, Eliza's father, a dustman – Stanley Holloway Mrs. Higgins, Higgins's socialite mother – Cathleen Nesbitt Colonel Hugh Pickering, Higgins's friend and fellow phoneticist – Robert Coote Freddy Eynsford-Hill, a young aristocrat and Eliza's suitor – John Michael King Mrs. Pearce, Higgins's housekeeper – Philippa Bevans Mrs. Eynsford-Hill, Freddy's mother – Viola Roache Zoltan Karpathy, Higgins's former student and rival – Christopher Hewett Musical numbers Act I2 Overture – The Orchestra Busker Sequence – The Orchestra Why Can't the English? – Professor Higgins Wouldn't It Be Loverly? – Eliza and Male Quartet With a Little Bit of Luck – Alfred Doolittle, Harry, and Jamie I'm an Ordinary Man – Professor Higgins With a Little Bit of Luck (Reprise) – Alfred Doolittle and Ensemble Just You Wait – Eliza The Servants' Chorus (Poor Professor Higgins) – Mrs. Pearce and Servants The Rain in Spain – Professor Higgins, Eliza, and Colonel Pickering I Could Have Danced All Night – Eliza, Mrs. Pearce, and Servants Ascot Gavotte – Ensemble On the Street Where You Live – Freddy Eliza's Entrance/Embassy Waltz – The Orchestra Act II You Did It – Colonel Pickering, Professor Higgins, Mrs. Pearce, and Servants Just You Wait (Reprise) – Eliza On the Street Where You Live (Reprise) – Freddy Show Me – Eliza and Freddy The Flower Market/Wouldn't It Be Loverly? (Reprise) – Eliza and Male Quartet Get Me to the Church on Time – Alfred Doolittle and Ensemble A Hymn to Him – Professor Higgins and Colonel Pickering Without You – Eliza and Professor Higgins I've Grown Accustomed to Her Face – Professor Higgins I Could Have Danced All Night (Reprise) / Finale – The Orchestra Background In the mid-1930s, film producer Gabriel Pascal acquired the rights to produce film versions of several of George Bernard Shaw's plays, Pygmalion among them. However, Shaw, having had a bad experience with The Chocolate Soldier, a Viennese operetta based on his play Arms and the Man, refused permission for Pygmalion to be adapted into a musical. After Shaw died in 1950, Pascal asked lyricist Alan Jay Lerner to write the musical adaptation. Lerner agreed, and he and his partner Frederick Loewe began work. They quickly realized, however, that the play violated several key rules for constructing a musical: the main story was not a love story, there was no subplot or secondary love story, and there was no place for an ensemble.3 Many people, including Oscar Hammerstein II, who, with Richard Rodgers, had also tried his hand at adapting Pygmalion into a musical and had given up, told Lerner that converting the play to a musical was impossible, so he and Loewe abandoned the project for two years.4 During this time, the collaborators separated and Gabriel Pascal died. Lerner had been trying to musicalize Li'l Abner when he read Pascal's obituary and found himself thinking about Pygmalion again.5 When he and Loewe reunited, everything fell into place. All the insurmountable obstacles that stood in their way two years earlier disappeared when the team realized that the play needed few changes apart from (according to Lerner) "adding the action that took place between the acts of the play".6 They then excitedly began writing the show. However, Chase Manhattan Bank was in charge of Pascal's estate, and the musical rights to Pygmalion were sought both by Lerner and Loewe and by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, whose executives called Lerner to discourage him from challenging the studio. Loewe said, "We will write the show without the rights, and when the time comes for them to decide who is to get them, we will be so far ahead of everyone else that they will be forced to give them to us".7 For five months Lerner and Loewe wrote, hired technical designers, and made casting decisions. The bank, in the end, granted them the musical rights. Lerner settled on the title My Fair Lady, relating both to one of Shaw's provisional titles for Pygmalion, Fair Eliza, and to the final line of every verse of the nursery rhyme "London Bridge Is Falling Down". Recalling that the Gershwins' 1925 musical Tell Me More had been titled My Fair Lady in its out-of-town tryout, and also had a musical number under that title, Lerner made a courtesy call to Ira Gershwin, alerting him to the use of the title for the Lerner and Loewe musical. Noël Coward was the first to be offered the role of Henry Higgins, but turned it down, suggesting the producers cast Rex Harrison instead.8 After much deliberation, Harrison agreed to accept the part. Mary Martin was an early choice for the role of Eliza Doolittle, but declined the role.9 Young actress Julie Andrews was "discovered" and cast as Eliza after the show's creative team went to see her Broadway debut in The Boy Friend. Moss Hart agreed to direct after hearing only two songs. The experienced orchestrators Robert Russell Bennett and Philip J. Lang were entrusted with the arrangements and the show quickly went into rehearsal. The musical's script used several scenes that Shaw had written especially for the 1938 film version of Pygmalion, including the Embassy Ball sequence and the final scene of the 1938 film rather than the ending for Shaw's original play. The montage showing Eliza's lessons was also expanded, combining both Lerner and Shaw's dialogue. The artwork on the original Playbill (and sleeve of the cast recording) is by Al Hirschfeld, who drew the playwright Shaw as a heavenly puppetmaster pulling the strings on the Henry Higgins character, while Higgins in turn attempts to control Eliza Doolittle. Productions Original Broadway production Program from Mark Hellinger Theatre The musical had its pre-Broadway tryout at New Haven's Shubert Theatre. On opening night Rex Harrison, who was unaccustomed to singing in front of a live orchestra, "announced that under no circumstances would he go on that night...with those thirty-two interlopers in the pit".10 He locked himself in his dressing room and came out little more than an hour before curtain time. The whole company had been dismissed but were recalled, and opening night was a success.11 In 1973, on an episode of her Emmy Award-winning ABC-TV variety series, Julie Andrews recalled that during the New Haven tryout, one of the songs written for the show, "Say A Prayer For Me Tonight" was dropped and then used two years later for the 1958 MGM musical Gigi. My Fair Lady then played for four weeks at the Erlanger Theatre in Philadelphia, beginning on February 15, 1956. The musical premiered on Broadway March 15, 1956, at the Mark Hellinger Theatre in New York City. It transferred to the Broadhurst Theatre and then The Broadway Theatre, where it closed on September 29, 1962 after 2,717 performances, a record at the time. Moss Hart directed and Hanya Holm was choreographer. In addition to stars Rex Harrison, Julie Andrews and Stanley Holloway, the original cast included Robert Coote, Cathleen Nesbitt, John Michael King, and Reid Shelton.12 Edward Mulhare and Sally Ann Howes replaced Harrison and Andrews later in the run.1314 The Original Cast Recording went on to become the best-selling album in the country in 1956.15 The original costumes were designed by Cecil Beaton and are on display at the Costume World Broadway Collection in Pompano Beach, Florida, along with many of the original patterns. Original London production The West End production, in which Harrison, Andrews, Coote, and Holloway reprised their roles, opened April 30, 1958, at the Theatre Royal, Drury Lane, where it ran for five and a half years16 (2,281 performances). Stage star Zena Dare made her last appearance in the musical as Mrs. Higgins.17 Leonard Weir played Freddy. 1970s revivals The first revival opened at the St. James Theatre on Broadway on March 25, 1976 and ran there until December 5, 1976; it then transferred to the Lunt-Fontanne Theatre, running from December 9, 1976 until it closed on February 20, 1977, after a total of 377 performances and 7 previews. The director was Jerry Adler, with choreography by Crandall Diehl, based on the original choreography by Hanya Holm. Ian Richardson starred as Higgins, with Christine Andreas as Eliza, George Rose as Alfred P. Doolittle and Robert Coote recreating his role as Pickering.12 Both Richardson and Rose were nominated for the Tony Award for Best Actor in a Musical, with the award going to Rose. A London revival opened at the Adelphi Theatre in October 1979, with Tony Britton as Higgins, Liz Robertson as Eliza, Dame Anna Neagle as Higgins' mother, Peter Bayliss, Richard Caldicot and Peter Land. The revival was produced by Cameron Mackintosh and directed by the author, Alan Jay Lerner. A national tour was directed by Robin Midgley.181920 Gillian Lynne choreographed.21 Britton and Robertson were both nominated for Olivier Awards.22 1981 and 1993 Broadway revivals Another Broadway revival of the original production opened at the Uris Theatre on August 18, 1981 and closed on November 29, 1981 after 120 performances and 4 previews. Rex Harrison recreated his role as Higgins, with Jack Gwillim, Milo O'Shea, and Cathleen Nesbitt, at 93 years old reprising her role as Mrs. Higgins. The revival co-starred Nancy Ringham as Eliza. The director was Patrick Garland, with choreography by Crandall Diehl, recreating the original Hanya Holm dances.1223 A new revival directed by Howard Davies opened at the Virginia Theatre on December 9, 1993 and closed on May 1, 1994 after 165 performances and 16 previews. The cast starred Richard Chamberlain, Melissa Errico and Paxton Whitehead. Julian Holloway, son of Stanley Holloway, recreated his father's role of Alfred P. Doolittle. Donald Saddler was the choreographer.1224 2001 London revival; 2003 Hollywood Bowl production Cameron Mackintosh produced a new production on March 15, 2001 at the Royal National Theatre, which transferred to the Theatre Royal, Drury Lane on July 21. Directed by Trevor Nunn, with choreography by Matthew Bourne, the musical starred Martine McCutcheon as Eliza and Jonathan Pryce as Higgins, with Dennis Waterman as Alfred P. Doolittle. This revival won three Olivier Awards: Outstanding Musical Production, Best Actress in a Musical (Martine McCutcheon) and Best Theatre Choreographer (Matthew Bourne), with Anthony Ward receiving a nomination for Set Design.25 In December 2001 Joanna Riding took over the role of Eliza and in May 2002 Alex Jennings took over as Higgins, both winning Olivier Awards for Best Actor and Best Actress in a Musical respectively in 2003.26 In March 2003, Anthony Andrews and Laura Michelle Kelly took over the roles until the show closed on August 30, 2003.27 A UK tour of this production began September 28, 2005. The production starred Amy Nuttall and Lisa O'Hare as Eliza, Christopher Cazenove as Henry Higgins, Russ Abbot and Gareth Hale as Alfred Doolittle, and Honor Blackman28 and Hannah Gordon as Mrs. Higgins. The tour ended August 12, 2006.29 In 2003 a production of the musical at the Hollywood Bowl starred John Lithgow as Henry Higgins, Melissa Errico as Eliza Doolittle, Roger Daltrey as Alfred P. Doolittle and Paxton Whitehead as Colonel Pickering.30 Other major productions 2007 New York Philharmonic concert and US tour In 2007 the New York Philharmonic held a full-costume concert presentation of the musical. The concert had a four-day engagement lasting from March 7–10 at Lincoln Center's Avery Fisher Hall. It starred Kelsey Grammer as Higgins, Kelli O'Hara as Eliza, Charles Kimbrough as Pickering, and Brian Dennehy as Alfred Doolittle. Marni Nixon played Mrs. Higgins; Nixon had provided the singing voice of Audrey Hepburn in the film version.31 A U.S. tour of Mackintosh's 2001 West End production ran from September 12, 2007 to June 22, 2008.32 The production starred Christopher Cazenove as Higgins Lisa O'Hare as Eliza, Walter Charles as Pickering, Tim Jerome as Alfred Doolittle33 and Nixon as Mrs. Higgins, replacing Sally Ann Howes.34 2008 Australian tour An Australian tour produced by Opera Australia commenced in May 2008. The production starred Reg Livermore as Higgins, Taryn Fiebig as Eliza, Robert Grubb as Alfred Doolittle and Judi Connelli as Mrs Pearce. John Wood took the role of Alfred Doolittle in Queensland, and Richard E. Grant played the role of Henry Higgins at the Theatre Royal, Sydney. 2010 Paris revival A new production was staged by Robert Carsen at the Théâtre du Châtelet in Paris for a limited 27-performance run, opening December 9, 2010 and closing January 2, 2011. It was presented in English. The costumes were designed by Anthony Powell and the choreography was by Lynne Page. The cast was as follows: Sarah Gabriel / Christine Arand (Eliza Doolittle), Alex Jennings (Henry Higgins), Margaret Tyzack (Mrs. Higgins), Nicholas Le Prevost (Colonel Pickering), Donald Maxwell (Alfred Doolittle), and Jenny Galloway (Mrs. Pearce).35 2012 Sheffield production A new production of My Fair Lady opened at Sheffield Crucible on December 13, 2012. Dominic West played Henry Higgins, and Carly Bawden played Eliza Doolittle. Sheffield Theatres' Artistic Director Daniel Evans was the director. The production ran until January 26, 2013.3637 2016 Australian production The Gordon Frost Organisation, together with Opera Australia, will present a production at the Sydney Opera House in August 2016. The production will be a remounting of the original 1956 production with designs by Oliver Smith and Cecil Beaton, and directed by Dame Julie Andrews.38 Critical reception According to Geoffrey Block, "Opening night critics immediately recognized that 'My Fair Lady' fully measured up to the Rodgers and Hammerstein model of an integrated musical...Robert Coleman...wrote 'The Lerner-Loewe songs are not only delightful, they advance the action as well. They are ever so much more than interpolations, or interruptions.'"39 The musical opened to "unanimously glowing reviews, one of which said 'Don't bother reading this review now. You'd better sit right down and send for those tickets...' Critics praised the thoughtful use of Shaw's original play, the brilliance of the lyrics, and Loewe's well-integrated score."40 A sampling of praise from critics, excerpted from a book form of the musical, published in 1956.41 "My Fair Lady is wise, witty, and winning. In short, a miraculous musical." Walter Kerr, New York Herald Tribune. "A felicitous blend of intellect, wit, rhythm and high spirits. A masterpiece of musical comedy ... a terrific show." Robert Coleman, New York Daily Mirror. "Fine, handsome, melodious, witty and beautifully acted ... an exceptional show." George Jean Nathan, New York Journal American. "Everything about My Fair Lady is distinctive and distinguished." John Chapman, New York Daily News. "Wonderfully entertaining and extraordinarily welcomed ... meritorious in every department." Wolcott Gibbs, The New Yorker. "One of the 'loverliest' shows imaginable ... a work of theatre magic." John Beaufort, The Christian Science Monitor. "An irresistible hit." Variety. "One of the best musicals of the century." Brooks Atkinson, The New York Times. The reception from Shavians was more mixed, however. Eric Bentley, for instance, called it "a terrible treatment of Mr. Shaw's play, undermining the basic idea the play", even though he acknowledged it as "a delightful show".42 Awards and nominations Original Broadway production Sources: BroadwayWorld43 TheatreWorldAwards44 Year Award Category Nominee Result 1956 Theatre World Award Outstanding New York City Stage Debut Performance John Michael King Won 1957 Tony Award Best Musical Won Best Performance by a Leading Actor in a Musical Rex Harrison Won Best Performance by a Leading Actress in a Musical Julie Andrews Nominated Best Performance by a Featured Actor in a Musical Robert Coote Nominated Stanley Holloway Nominated Best Direction of a Musical Moss Hart Won Best Choreography Hanya Holm Nominated Best Scenic Design Oliver Smith Won Best Costume Design Cecil Beaton Won Best Conductor and Musical Director Franz Allers Won 1976 Broadway revival Sources: BroadwayWorld45 Drama Desk46 Year Award Category Nominee Result 1976 Drama Desk Award Outstanding Revival of a Musical Nominated Outstanding Actor in a Musical Ian Richardson Won Outstanding Featured Actor in a Musical George Rose Won Outstanding Director of a Musical Jerry Adler Nominated Tony Award Best Performance by a Leading Actor in a Musical Ian Richardson Nominated George Rose Won 1979 London revival Source: Olivier Awards47 Year Award Category Nominee Result 1979 Laurence Olivier Award Best Actor in a Musical Tony Britton Nominated Best Actress in a Musical Liz Robertson Nominated 1981 Broadway revival Source: BroadwayWorld48 Year Award Category Nominee Result 1982 Tony Award Best Revival Nominated 1993 Broadway revival Source: Drama Desk49 Year Award Category Nominee Result 1993 Drama Desk Award Outstanding Revival of a Musical Nominated Outstanding Actress in a Musical Melissa Errico Nominated Outstanding Costume Design Patricia Zipprodt Nominated 2001 London revival Source: Olivier Awards50 Year Award Category Nominee Result 2002 Laurence Olivier Award Outstanding Musical Production Won Best Actor in a Musical Jonathan Pryce Nominated Best Actress in a Musical Martine McCutcheon Won Best Performance in a Supporting Role in a Musical Nicholas Le Prevost Nominated Best Theatre Choreographer Matthew Bourne Won Best Set Design Anthony Ward Nominated Best Costume Design Nominated Best Lighting Design David Hersey Nominated 2003 Best Actor in a Musical Alex Jennings Won Best Actress in a Musical Joanna Riding Won Adaptations 1964 film Main article: My Fair Lady (film) An Oscar-winning film version was made in 1964, directed by George Cukor and with Harrison again in the part of Higgins. The casting of Audrey Hepburn instead of Julie Andrews as Eliza was controversial, partly because theatregoers regarded Andrews as perfect for the part and partly because Hepburn's singing voice had to be dubbed (by Marni Nixon). Jack L. Warner, the head of Warner Bros., which produced the film, wanted "a star with a great deal of name recognition", but since Julie Andrews did not have any film experience, he thought a movie with her would not be as successful.51 (Andrews went on to star in Mary Poppins that same year and won the Golden Globe for Best Actress over Audrey Hepburn, and the Academy Award for Best Actress; Mary Poppins became Disney's most successful live-action film, until Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl was released in 2003.) Lerner in particular disliked the film version of the musical, thinking it did not live up to the standards of Moss Hart's original direction. He was also unhappy with Hepburn's replacement of Andrews in the role of Eliza Doolittle and that the film was shot in its entirety on the Warner Brothers backlot rather than, as he would have preferred, in London.52 My Fair Lady eventually won eight Academy Awards, including Best Picture of the Year, Best Actor for Rex Harrison, and Best Director for George Cukor— the lone Oscar win in his fifty-year film career. Planned film A new film adaptation was announced by Columbia Pictures in 2008,53 but as of May 5, 2014, the project had been shelved.54 The intention was to shoot on location in Covent Garden, Drury Lane, Tottenham Court Road, Wimpole Street and the Ascot Racecourse.55 In December 2009, it was announced that John Madden had been signed to direct it and in 2011 it was reported that Colin Firth and Carey Mulligan were possible choices for the leading roles. Emma Thompson wrote a new screenplay adaptation for the project.56 See also Pygmalion effect Notes 1.Jump up ^ See, e.g., Steyn, Mark. Broadway Babies Say Goodnight: Musicals Then and Now, Routledge (1999), p. 119 ISBN 0-415-92286-0 and this 1993 NY Times review 2.^ Jump up to: a b "'My Fair Lady' Synopsis, Cast, Scenes and Settings and Musical Numbers" guidetomusicaltheatre.com, accessed December 7, 2011 3.Jump up ^ Lerner, p. 36 4.Jump up ^ Lerner, p. 38 5.Jump up ^ Lerner, p. 39 6.Jump up ^ Lerner, pp. 43–44 7.Jump up ^ Lerner, p. 47 8.Jump up ^ Morley, Sheridan. A Talent to Amuse: A Biography of Noël Coward, p. 369, Doubleday & Company, 1969 9.Jump up ^ "Extravagant Crowd: Mary Martin", Beinecke Library, Yale University, accessed December 9, 2011 10.Jump up ^ Lerner, p. 104 11.Jump up ^ Schreiber, Brad. Stop the show!: a history of insane incidents and absurd accidents in the theater (2006), Thunder's Mouth Press, ISBN 1-56025-820-9, pp. 137–138 12.^ Jump up to: a b c d Suskin, Steven. "'My Fair Lady', 1956, 1976, and 1981"Show tunes: the songs, shows, and careers of Broadway's major composers (2010, 4ed.), Oxford University Press, ISBN 0-19-531407-7, p. 224 13.Jump up ^ Vallance, Thomas. "Obituary: Edward Mulhare" The Independent (UK), 27 May 1997 14.Jump up ^ "A Fiery 'Fair Lady' Takes Over"Life Magazine, March 3, 1958, p. Front Cover, 51–54 15.Jump up ^ "Billboard Albums, 'My Fair Lady'", Allmusic.com, accessed December 5, 2011 16.Jump up ^ "My Fair Lady Facts", Myfairladythemusical.com, accessed December 5, 2011 17.Jump up ^ "Zena Dare", The-camerino-players.com, accessed December 5, 2011 18.Jump up ^ "International News", The Associated Press, October 26, 1979 ("Twenty-one years after Eliza Doolittle first straightened out her A's to the delight of Professor Higgins, "My Fair Lady" reopened in London Thursday night to rave notices.") 19.Jump up ^ Borders, William. "A New Fair Lady Delights London Theatergoers", The New York Times, November 26, 1979, p. C15 20.Jump up ^ "'My Fair Lady', 1979", Phyllis.demon.co.uk, accessed December 7, 2011 21.Jump up ^ "0 Questions With...Liz Robertson", Whatsonstage.com, 22 April 2002 22.Jump up ^ "Olivier Winners 1979", Olivierawards.com, accessed December 5, 2011 23.Jump up ^ Gussow, Mel. "The Stage: 'My Fair Lady' Returns"The New York Times, August 19, 1981 24.Jump up ^ Simon, John. "This Lady Is For Burning"New York Magazine, January 3, 1994 25.Jump up ^ "Olivier Winners 2002" olivierawards.com, accessed December 5, 2011 26.Jump up ^ "Olivier Winners 2003" olivierawards.com, accessed December 5, 2011 27.Jump up ^ "'My Fair Lady', 2001–2003", Albemarle-london.com, accessed December 5, 2011 28.Jump up ^ Langley, Sid. "Finding The Fair Lady Twice OVER", Birmingham Post, September 16, 2005, p.13 29.Jump up ^ Bicknell, Gareth. "Gareth Hale is in My Fair Lady at Wales Millennium Centre from Tuesday, July 25 to Saturday, August 12". "Change of pace for versatile actor Hale", Daily Post (Liverpool), July 21, 2006. p. 24 30.Jump up ^ Gans, Andrew (14 May 2003). "Errico, Lithgow, Daltrey to Star in Hollywood Bowl My Fair Lady Concert". Retrieved 13 February 2011. 31.Jump up ^ Lawson, Kyle. "Marni Nixon in My Fair Lady" The Arizona Republic, June 10, 2008 32.Jump up ^ US Tour information MyFairLadyTheMusical.com 33.Jump up ^ Tim Jerome bio 34.Jump up ^ Gans, Andrew. "Marni Nixon to Join My Fair Lady Tour in Chicago" playbill.com, August 28, 2007 35.Jump up ^ My Fair Lady listing (in French), Chatelet-theatre.com, retrieved December 15, 2010 36.Jump up ^ My Fair Lady sheffieldtheatres.co.uk 37.Jump up ^ "Crucible's 'My Fair Lady', Starring Dominic West and Carly Bawden, Aiming for West End, May 2013?" broadwayworld.com, January 3, 2013 38.Jump up ^ Spring, Alexandra. "Julie Andrews to direct Sydney Opera House production of 'My Fair Lady'" The Guardian, 4 August 2015 39.Jump up ^ Block, Geoffrey. Enchanted Evenings: The Broadway Musical from Show Boat to Sondheim, Oxford University Press US, 2004, ISBN 0-19-516730-9, p. 228 40.Jump up ^ Everett, William A., Laird, Paul R. The Cambridge Companion to the Musical, Cambridge University Press, 2008 (Ed.2), ISBN 0-521-86238-8, p. 176 41.Jump up ^ My Fair Lady: A Musical Play in Two Acts. Based on Pygmalion by George Bernard Shaw. Adaptation and lyrics by Alan Jay Lerner, Music by Frederick Loewe. New York: Doward-McCann, Inc., 1956. 42.Jump up ^ Video on YouTube 43.Jump up ^ "Tony Awards, 1957", Broadwayworld.com, accessed December 6, 2011 44.Jump up ^ "Previous Theatre World Award Recipients, 1955–56", Theatreworldawards.org, accessed December 6, 2011 45.Jump up ^ "Tony Awards, 1976", Broadwayworld.com, accessed December 6, 2011 46.Jump up ^ "1975–1976 22nd Drama Desk Awards", Dramadesk.com, accessed December 6, 2011 47.Jump up ^ "Olivier Winners 1979" olivierawards.com, accessed December 6, 2011 48.Jump up ^ "Tony Awards, 1982", Broadwayworld.com, accessed December 6, 2011 49.Jump up ^ "1993–1994 40th Drama Desk Awards", Dramadesk.com, accessed December 6, 2011 50.Jump up ^ "Olivier Winners 2002" olivierawards.com, accessed December 6, 2011 51.Jump up ^ Roman, James W. "My Fair Lady" Bigger Than Blockbusters: Movies That Defined America, ABC-CLIO, 2009, ISBN 0-313-33995-3, pp. 125–126 52.Jump up ^ Lerner, The Street Where I Live pp 134–6 53.Jump up ^ Gans, Andrew (2008-06-02). "Columbia Pictures and CBS Films to Develop New My Fair Lady Film". Playbill. Retrieved 2008-06-06. 54.Jump up ^ 1 55.Jump up ^ Variety, June 5, 2008 56.Jump up ^ Lyttelton, Oliver. "Colin Firth Again Being Pursued For 'My Fair Lady' Remake; Carey Mulligan Still Attached", Indiewire.com, February 18, 2011, accessed December 9, 2011 References Citron, David (1995). The Wordsmiths: Oscar Hammerstein 2nd and Alan Jay Lerner, Oxford University Press. ISBN 0-19-508386-5 Garebian, Keith (1998). The Making of My Fair Lady, Mosaic Press. ISBN 0-88962-653-7 Green, Benny, Editor (1987). A Hymn to Him : The Lyrics of Alan Jay Lerner, Hal Leonard Corporation. ISBN 0-87910-109-1 Jablonski, Edward (1996). Alan Jay Lerner: A Biography, Henry Holt & Co. ISBN 0-8050-4076-5 Lees, Gene (2005). The Musical Worlds of Lerner and Loewe, Bison Books. ISBN 0-8032-8040-8 Lerner, Alan Jay (1985). The Street Where I Live, Da Capo Press. ISBN 0-306-80602-9 McHugh, Dominic. Loverly: The Life and Times of "My Fair Lady" (Oxford University Press; 2012) 265 pages; uses unpublished documents to study the five-year process of the original production. Shapiro, Doris (1989). We Danced All Night: My Life Behind the Scenes With Alan Jay Lerner, Barricade Books. ISBN 0-942637-98-4 External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to My Fair Lady (Broadway). My Fair Lady at the Internet Broadway Database Opera Australia's My Fair Lady Ovrtur Page ="color:rgb(85,85,85);">] *BAFTA Award for best film Category:1956 musicals Category:Broadway musicals Category:West End musicals Category:Musicals based on plays Category:Laurence Olivier Award winning musicals Category:Tony Award for Best Musical Category:Musicals by Frederick Loewe Category:Plays set in the 20th century Category:Plays set in England